


Explicit Stuff

by OnTheFritz



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Guest appearance by Cassandra in chapter 6, Guest appearance by an exasperated Etcetera in chapter 10, M/M, Smut, just loving couples enjoying each other's company, silly stuff, sometimes you just need to write smut, what's a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheFritz/pseuds/OnTheFritz
Summary: Yeah, I'm writing smut now. Blame discord for that.Bunch of little snippets that don't belong anywhere but that doesn't stop me from writing them. Each chapter will have the pairings and prompts listed.Right now it's just mostly Alonzostrap and Tumblepounce but who knows what will show up in the future!
Relationships: Alonzo/Munkustrap (Cats), Plato/Rum Tum Tugger, Pouncival/Tumblebrutus (Cats)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Alonzostrap: Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Alonzo/ Munkustrap
> 
> Prompt: Munkustrap is left alone and overwhelmed after an emotional Jellicle Ball. Alonzo takes care of him.

“Shh, it’s alright.” Alonzo soothed as Munkustrap whimpered beneath him. “You’ve done enough for tonight. It’s my turn to take care of you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just so… so overwhelmed.” 

“I know. Try to relax and let me take the lead.” Alonzo gently rocked his hips forward, kissing the little gasps of pleasure Munk let out with each motion. “Let me take care of you tonight.”

Technically they were still out in the open where someone could stumble across them but after the ball everyone had quickly vacated to various private spaces in the junkyard to settle down. Munk had been left to fend for himself, torn between the adrenaline of the Jellicle Ball and the exhaustion of spending endless weeks preparing for such an event. Alonzo had found him and quickly took over.

“It was a wonderful night.” Alonzo leaned in to whisper in Munk’s ear. “You worked so hard and it showed.”

There would be no teasing or rough touches tonight. Only kind praises and gentle, slow movements. Munk had allowed himself to be taken easily, laying on his back and wrapping his long legs around Alonzo’s hips in a familiar motion. It had been a while since Alonzo had been in this position but he found his rhythm easily and was determined to make it last for as long as they both could stand it.

“You were beautiful tonight.” Munk managed to gasp, hands traveling up Alonzo’s sides as he tried to find something to hold on to.

“As were you.” Alonzo leaned in closer so Munk could wrap his arms around him. “I thought you were beautiful before but somehow you always manage to prove me wrong. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.”

The words elicited a moan of pleasure from the tabby. Or maybe it was Alonzo’s hand snaking down between them to provide him some much needed friction. Deftly Alonzo stroked him while still thrusting inside him, occasionally rolling his hips in a way that made Munk’s eyes roll in the back of his head.

“You’re beautiful like this.” Alonzo kissed his neck. “Under the moonlight, under the sun, you’re gorgeous.”

“Stop, I’m… it’s so much-” Munk groaned again as Alonzo swiveled his hips some more. “Don’t stop. Please.”

“I won’t.” Alonzo promised as he continued to work his way up Munk’s neck. It was pure determination that kept him from peaking right then and there. Munk was at the stage where he let out breathy whispers of half formed words, a clear sign that he was getting close.

“I… I can’t- I want-”

“Tell me what you want.”

“Kiss me.”

Alonzo brought him into a slow, passionate kiss, trying to continue his movements and impart all of his love and affection and adoration into a wordless gesture. His free hand grasped the fur at the back of Munk’s head, angling him to deepen the kiss.

“You are everything to me.” Alonzo said once they broke apart. “And you deserve everything.”

That was it. With a long, drawn out moan Munk shivered in Alonzo’s grasp, body writhing in pleasure as he was satisfied. Alonzo wasn’t far behind, burying his face in Munk’s neck and finally allowing himself to finish. Once their bodies were still Alonzo pulled out of Munk and brought him into an embrace, smiling a little at the sight of the tabby already fast asleep.


	2. Alonzostrap: Feedback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Alonzo/ Munkustrap
> 
> Prompt: Munkustrap can be a commanding lover and loves to hear feedback in bed. Too bad Alonzo's reduced to a nonsensical mess after the first five minutes.

“Tell me how it feels.” Munkustrap’s question was answered with a long, drawn out moan. “That’s not an answer. Tell me how it feels.”

“F- fine.” Alonzo said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists in the fur on either side of his head.

“Fine? Just fine?” Munk looked down at the tom that he was slowly pleasuring into oblivion. “Must not be enough if that’s what you have to say about it. I’ll stop since I’m obviously boring you-”

“Nnnngh- Great! It’s great!” Alonzo gasped. “Don’t- don’t stop.”

“Very well, I’ll continue. But you’ll have to be more precise with your words.”

Alonzo whimpered as Munk worked his fingers inside him with one hand and resumed stroking him with another, hips bucking involuntarily at the motions. They had just gotten started and already Alonzo was an incoherent mess.

“How is it?” Munk asked once Alonzo was reduced to small gasps and sighs once more.

“Mmmngh.” Alonzo replied. Munk stilled his hands but did not remove them.

“How. Is. It?” Munk repeated, watching the tom struggle to form a single coherent syllable.

“Pl… please.” It was a huge effort. 

“While I admire your effort, you’re still not telling me how I’m doing.”

Alonzo swallowed thickly and ran his hands over his face, thighs twitching on either side of Munk’s body.

“This was our agreement. If you would like to stop-”

“I’mgonnadieifyoustopdon’tstopforthelovedon’tstop.” The words came out in one garbled sentence.

“You’re going to die?” 

“Pl- lease, ju… just….” Alonzo writhed underneath him, trying to get Munk to move his hands again. “I- ah, I- I- oh, I need-”

“Shhh, I know.” They were right on the edge between it being a game and it being pure torture. Munk removed his hands and pushed Alonzo’s thighs further apart.

Alonzo whimpered at the loss.

“Hold still, you’re doing great.” Now it was Munk’s turn to praise him. “I know it’s difficult to speak.”

While Alonzo might not have been able to form complete sentences he certainly was able to produce noise, as evidenced by the near scream of pleasure he let out as Munk entered him with a practiced thrust of his hips.

“F- uuuu- uuuu- uck!” Alonzo threw his head back as his eyes rolled backwards. “Fuck me!”

“Is it g-”

“YES!” Alonzo screamed.

“How- how good?” Munk asked, his own breath hitching in his throat as he felt himself start to lose focus. “Tell me- tell me how good.”

“I’m- I- I- fuck, I- I can’t, Munk, I can’t-” Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Okay, okay, shhh.” Munk slowed his pace a little and kissed him gently. 

Alonzo replied by wrapping his legs around Munk’s waist and moving his hips in a way that made the tabby hold on for dear life. One precise movement and he was already on the brink.

“Feel good?” Alonzo growled playfully.

“Ungh.” Munk moaned. “Not- not fair.”

In retaliation Munk leaned forward and bit Alonzo’s shoulder. As predicted the tom was immediately reduced to pleasurable sighs and incoherent moans.

Neither of them had enough wits about them to continue their game. All words were forgotten as they moved and sighed and breathed with one another, both finishing with loud groans of satisfaction.

“I love you.” Munk whispered in Alonzo’s ear.

“Mmmnlgmphf.” Alonzo replied. It was close enough.


	3. Tumblepounce: Comparisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tumblebrutus/ Pouncival
> 
> Prompt: Comparing sizes. It is what it is.

“I’ll have you know I am very adequately sized, thank you!” Pounce huffed.

“Do you even know what adequately means?”

“It means big, right?”

Tumble sighed. “Sure.”

“Anyways, lemme prove it to you.”

Suddenly Tumble was staring at a dick. Not just any dick. Pounce’s dick. What a world he had found himself in. First they were… whatever their relationship was, and now he was looking at Pounce’s dick.

"Huh." Tumble stared at him.

"What?" Pounce tried not to wilt under the scrutinizing stare.

"Just… you're bigger than I thought."

"What?"

"Your size. Thought you'd be smaller."

"Well thanks for that vote of confidence."

"It is one."

"Yeah, well, show me what you got then."

Without much preamble Tumble did.

"Huh." Pounce commented. 

"Hey, don't stare, it's rude to stare-"

"I was just giving you the same consideration that you did to me, thank you very much." Pounce tilted his head from one side to the other. “Why the hell are you so huge? Where do you hide it?”

Tumble sighed again. "I have never been so turned off so fast in my life-"

"It's not my fault you wanted to compare!"

"I didn't want to compare-"

"Then stop looking and start kissing me!"

There was the common ground. Fueled by embarrassment and arousal Tumble took the lead, pulling Pounce in close and kissing him without a further word.

Automatically Pounce's arms wound around Tumble's shoulders, pulling them even closer together. As soon as they made contact with one another both let out a long groan of pleasure. This was the first time either of them had been this intimate with one another and Tumble had to wonder just why the hell they hadn’t done this sooner.

"Oh, I didn't-" Tumble bit back a whine as Pounce ground their hips together. "I'm gonna-"

"Don't you dare come right now." Pounce warned. "I'm just getting started."

"I was gonna say I'm gonna fall over." Tumble growled. 

"Oh. Then why're we standing?" Pounce hooked his leg behind Tumble's and knocked him flat on his back. "There, problem solved."

"You are a monster." Tumble rubbed his head where it had hit the floor. "I don't think I can survive mating with you."

"You- you don't?" Pounce paused.

"Pounce, it was a joke." Tumble sat up on his elbows. "Look, I'm still ready to go."

So he was. And so they continued.


	4. Tumblepounce: Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tumblebrutus/ Pouncival
> 
> Prompt: Just banging in a box, do they need a reason?

“Ow, Tumble, you’re on my tail-”

“Well who had the bright idea to try and fuck in such a small space?”

“I dunno, I just wanted to fuck, you were the one who said we had to hide.”

“Yeah, because you were the one who wanted to keep our relationship a secret-”

“No, I said that maybe we shouldn’t tell everyone because then we’d have to do coupley stuff like, I dunno, go on a double date with Jenny and Jelly or something.”

“Oh my god Pounce you’re killing the mood so fast.”

There was a bit of a shuffle as the two tried to find a more comfortable angle in the cramped box they had found themselves in. Pounce squirmed around until his was comfortably seated in Tumble’s lap. Tumble wasn’t as lucky as he was now having to support Pounce and try and find room for his legs.

“Okay, how about this. Why don’t you… here, sit like this.” Tumble pushed Pounce back a little until he was sitting between Tumble’s legs.

“How’re you supposed to fuck me if I can’t sit on your-”

“Look, there’s not enough room for me to, uh, properly get the momentum.”

“The what?”

“I don’t have room to thrust.”

“Thrust?”

“Look, do you want me to do something or what? If you’re not horny anymore I’m gonna go back out.”

“No, no, don’t leave.” Pounce protested. “I’m still good to go.”

“Then shut up and let me continue.” Tumble lifted Pounce’s legs so they were on either side of his waist and pulled their hips closer together. As promised Pounce still had a very insistent erection and was impatient to get going.

“Tumble, what are you- oooooooh.” Pounce’s head hit the wall as Tumble started to stroke him. 

“Try not to be too loud, I’m right here.” Tumble muttered with a smug smile. Feeling Pounce in his hand and hearing the small, breathy moans was quickly bringing him back to his own arousal. 

“I can’t- I can’t reach you-” Pounce gasped as Tumble deftly worked him up.

“That’s okay.” Tumble huffed. “I got it.”

One more bit of arranging and he was able to take himself and Pounce in his hands, shivering at the sensation of their dicks rubbing up on one another. The inside of the box was sweltering with their combined body heat. 

“Oh, oh god, Tum- tumble, you’re gonna- ngh- ah, you’re gonna kill m-me.” Pounce stammered.

“You wanted it.” Tumble managed to keep his voice even. “Try not to move too much.”

“What? H- how? Ooooooh.” Pounce immediately started trying to move his hips up and down, causing the box to wobble preciously.

Tumble tried to admonish him but he could feel Pounce starting to get close, could feel the muscles tensing, hear the sharp, quick intakes of breath, and it was enough to bring him closer to the edge. Gone were the words and the teasing, there was only the need to finish what they had started.

Pounce leaned in close and kissed Tumble’s cheek, unable to aim properly. Tumble’s hands were busy but he managed to angle his head so they could properly kiss. When they broke apart Pounce kept his forehead against Tumble’s, staring at him through half lidded eyes.

The look was enough to send Tumble over the edge. His own throbbing and pulsing brought Pounce over with him, and the two finished with combined gasps and whimpers and moans.

It was all the box could handle. With a loud crack the box broke open, sending them tumbling head over heels into the sunlight, Tumble landing flat on top of Pounce in the dirt.

“Well.” Pounce gasped once he was able to think coherently. “Guess we’re gonna need a new box.”

Tumble groaned and buried his face in Pounce’s fur. “Next time we’re gonna need a whole goddamn room.”


	5. Tumblepounce: Commiserate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tumblebrutus/ Pouncival
> 
> Prompt: Takes place immediately after "I do?", the story where Tumble and Pounce get married (much to Tumble's surprise). They sneak out to 'commiserate' their marriage.

“Wanna ditch the party and commiserate our union?” He asked.

“I believe the word is consummate, Pounce.”

“Yeah, that.” Pounce was already undoing the buttons on his shirt. At this rate they wouldn’t make it back inside. 

“I do.” At least it had stopped raining.

“Now you say it without hesitating.” Pounce triumphantly undid the last button of Tumble’s shirt and ran his fingers through the fur on his chest. “If I had known that you’d pay more attention when you were horny I’d have groped you all the way up the aisle.”

“No you wouldn’t.” Tumble grabbed at the front of Pounce’s pants. “You were just as nervous as I was.”

“Nuh uh.” Pounce pushed Tumble’s shirt and jacket off of him. “You can’t make up things about your husband, that’s against the law.”

“It is not.” Finally he got the pants undone and pulled out the shirt, deciding to wrestle it off of Pounce instead of trying to unbutton it.

“Sure it is, I- argh!” Pounce flailed around as Tumble pushed him into the grass. “Hey, hold on, I wasn’t done groping you-”

“You’ve done enough for today. You’ve planned our entire wedding.” Tumble kissed him until he was compliant. “It’s time for me to actually do something for you.”

“Fine.” Pounce put his hands behind his head and stretched out in the grass, completely bare underneath him. “But let it be known that I started it.”

“Who am I going to tell?” Tumble glanced over his shoulder towards the reception. 

If they were quiet enough they would get away with it. Probably. It was worth the risk.

“I dunno. Why are you still wearing pants?” Pounce reached up and started working at his belt. 

“Why are you still talking?” 

“Rude, you can’t talk to your husband like-” Pounce’s words were drowned out by a sharp gasp as Tumble took his dick into his mouth and started to suck him off.

Of course, with his mouth occupied he couldn’t tell Pounce to be quiet, but at least he could render him incapable of complete sentences for a while. Gently he nudged apart Pounce’s legs to get more comfortable. There were definitely going to be grass stains on his pants before the night was over.

“Oh, I- I got some- ah- some stuff-” Pounce aimlessly reached towards his suit jacket. 

Tumble raised his head. “You actually have lube in your pocket?”

“Yeah.” 

Tumble was going to comment on the fact that Pounce had gotten married to him with lube in his pocket before an entire tribe of witnesses but that meant he would have to think beyond fucking Pounce, and that was not something he wanted to do, not with the noises Pounce was making as he applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers and got to work.

Laughter and music drifted over them as Pounce writhed in the grass on Tumble’s fingers. They were definitely going to get caught. They were out in the open and illuminated by the moon, anyone could come out and see what they were doing-

Pounce’s eyes locked onto his own. Suddenly there was no one else in the world.

“Tumble.” Pounce whimpered. “Please.”

Oh, his pants were definitely going to be ruined. Tumble tore off the clothing left on him and shivered in the cool night air. Pounce’s body was a welcoming heat as he slowly slid into him, both shuddering at the sensation, and Tumble took a minute to savor the feeling of being so close to his lover. His husband.

“I love you.” Tumble whispered as he began to move. “I’m so happy to be yours.”

“Mmm, Tumble.” Pounce whimpered again. “I l- love you t-too.”

“And I’m happy you’re mine.” He tenderly kissed him as their tails intertwined. 

Pounce aimlessly pawed at Tumble’s fur, trying to find a place to hold on to, eventually settling for wrapping his arms around Tumble’s back and pulling him in as close as they could possibly get. They held on to each other tightly, each quietly moaning and panting and enjoying their private moment together.

It didn’t take long for Pounce to shudder underneath him, twitching and coming with a low groan. Tumble was quickly behind him, hips stuttering for a couple seconds longer before he collapsed on top of his new husband. 

“Wow.” Pounce breathed. 

“Yeah.” Tumble mumbled into his neck.

“Our first fuck as husbands-”

“Please.” Tumble sighed. “Please don’t announce our first everything.”

“Fine. But this was worth noting.”


	6. Alonzostrap: Feat. Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Alonzo/ Munkustrap with Cassandra watching the show
> 
> Prompt: Something I wrote a very long time ago before I started posting Cats fanfic. Not sure what my brain was thinking but hey, here it is!

There were sounds coming from the edge of the junkyard, sounds of someone trying to be quiet but not quite succeeding. Curiously Cassandra wandered over to take a closer look.

Munkustrap was leaning up against the fence with his back to her, claws digging into the wire to keep himself upright. It was a peculiar position for him to be in, with his back exposed to the rest of the junkyard, but he seemed too entirely preoccupied to switch positions. Quiet pants escaped him as he curled his claws into the wire, tail lashing back and forth as if in pain.

Cassandra was about to step forward and see if he was alright but a long moan escaped him, a moan that was decidedly not one of pain.

“Everlasting Cat and Heaviside above, I’m- I’m- slow down!” Munk threw his head back, breathing in sharply and nearly falling over. His grip on the fence was the only thing keeping him upright. “Don’t- don’t do that or I’m- I’m-”

Cassandra tried to step away from the obviously private moment she was intruding upon, but of course in her hasty retreat she made enough noise to be noticed. Munk’s ears turned towards her, and with another sharp gasp he looked over his shoulder, body freezing in place.

“Hello.” Cassandra waved a little. Munk’s pupils were huge in the moonlight. “Sorry to intrude.”

“No, I’m sorry.” His voice was much too composed for the level of arousal he was clearly in. “I-”

The apology was cut short by another low groan. Munk’s eyes rolled back into his head and he turned back to face the fence, hips snapping forward. “Ngh!”

“Now, Munkustrap, you promised to be quiet.” A very familiar black and white cat that was kneeling between Munk and the fence leaned around Munk’s hip, indiscreetly wiping at his mouth as he made eye contact with Cassandra.

“How can I be quiet when you’re doing- ah!” Munk’s whispered words petered off into a low moan as Alonzo’s hands picked up where his mouth had left off.

“Oh.” Cassandra said quietly to herself, feeling her face grow hot.

“So sorry to bother you.” Alonzo did not look sorry at all. In fact, he looked like he was very much enjoying himself.

“You’re clearly not sorry.” Cassandra rallied herself, trying to appear nonchalant. It was true that she had seen and experienced her fair share of romantic and casual encounters, leaving her by no means a prude, but something about seeing the two under the moonlight made her feel uncertain of what to do or say. Part of her wanted to turn around and head back to her den, the other wanted to stay and see what happened next.

“He’s not.” Munk said through gritted teeth, leaning his forehead against the fence.

“I truly am. I should stop so we can all just go back to the tire and sit quietly.” Alonzo slowed his hands.

Munk managed to compose himself enough to growl threateningly. “Don’t you dare.”

“I guess it depends on if Cassandra wants to leave or not.” Alonzo continued to stare at her. “She does seem rather curious.”

He had her and she knew it. If she had wanted to leave she could have. In fact, she took a step closer, forsaking the shelter of the junkyard to stand in the moonlight.

“Are you okay with this?” Cassandra asked.

“I am. Are you?” Alonzo looked up at Munk. The cat nodded, although he seemed to be in the sort of mood that would agree to anything so long as Alonzo did not stop what he was doing.

“Very well. So long as we are all in agreement.” Alonzo stood, still keeping a hand on Munk, and brought him into a passionate kiss. Munk’s claws retracted as his hands wound their way into Alonzo’s fur. Slowly Alonzo turned them around so his mate was backed up against the fence, quickly dropping to his knees and taking Munk into his mouth again.

Any pretenses of keeping quiet were quickly abandoned as Munk threw his head back and let out a long, loud moan that definitely reached the junkyard. It was the loudest sound Cassandra had heard from normally reserved silver tabby.

“I’m- I’m-” Munk gasped, clutching at Alonzo’s fur.

Alonzo spared a moment to pull away and look up at him. “Do you want-”

“Yes.” Munk interrupted, eyes wild. “Don’t stop.”

Alonzo resumed his ministrations. Cassandra could only watch as Munk quickly fell apart, hips jutting forward as Alonzo sucked him off, taking him all in until there was nothing left. With a sigh Munk pulled away from Alonzo and slid down the fence, breathing heavily and closing his eyes. Alonzo wiped his mouth again, purring contentedly and kissing the side of Munk’s face before turning around and settling in between his lover’s legs.

Cassandra could only gape. There was no way she had just intruded upon Alonzo giving Munk and blowjob and was then invited to stay. Nevertheless there she was, staring at the two like she was a blushing virgin.

“Liked what you saw?” Alonzo asked, wiggling his back against Munk’s chest. Munk draped his arms over Alonzo’s shoulders and buried his face in Alonzo’s neck, body limp.

“I- well, to be honest, yes.” Cassandra admitted. “I had no idea that I’d walk in on you two, let alone be invited to watch.”

“It’s not often we get interrupted. Usually we’re more quiet and discreet.” Alonzo smirked, reaching up to pet Munk’s head. “But since we’ve been apart we were in a little more of a hurry.”

Munk growled something into Alonzo’s neck. His hands trailed lower down Alonzo’s stomach, towards the obvious arousal that the cat did nothing to hide. Cassandra felt her face flush at the sight. Alonzo had clearly not been satisfied with the encounter and was ready for round two. He quirked an eyebrow at her gaze.

“Planning on sticking around?” He asked, spreading his legs a little for Munk could reach him better.

“If I must.” Cassandra said, trying to appear indifferent to make him less cocky. Too bad her voice wavered more than she wanted it to.

“I can smell you.” Alonzo pointed out, much to her mortification. “And- ah, oh, nevermind.” Munk’s questing hands had found what he was looking for.

“So much for modesty.” Cassandra muttered, feeling way too hot under her fur as she stared.

“Feel free to- ah- to attend to yourself.” Alonzo groaned, his head falling back against Munk’s shoulder.

“Oh, thanks for the permission.” Cassandra rolled her eyes. Nevertheless she leaned back and slowly made herself comfortable. This seemed to excite Alonzo even more.

Munk groaned into Alonzo’s neck, muttering something into his fur. Alonzo laughed.

“Wow, I didn’t know this would do this much for you too.” He purred as Munk continued to stroke him. “Didn’t realize you’d be ready to go again so soon.”

Cassandra groaned. This wasn’t fair. She was not interested in either of them. She had said that herself. But seeing these two about to fuck one another was doing serious things to her brain.

“You have talked quite enough despite having your mouth full earlier.” Munk said, eyes narrowed to slits. “If you don’t behave I’m going to have to do something about it.”

“Oh?” Alonzo shared a smug look with Cassandra. “And what would you do?”

“This.” And with surprising swiftness Munk pushed Alonzo away from him and stood, leaving the tom to his own devices.

“You’re not serious.” Alonzo said.

“Watch me.” Munk settled himself down next to Cassandra. “Having a good evening?”

“Yes, very much so.” Cassandra played along, quirking an eyebrow at the suddenly frantic Alonzo.

“Okay, very funny. Come back here.” Alonzo demanded, still painfully aroused but with no one to help him get off.

“No, I don’t think I will.” Munk flicked his tail dismissively. “Cassandra, would you care to join me?”

“Depends on what you’re asking.” She replied, also flicking her tail as Alonzo groaned.

“Since you are our guest I would let you decide-”

“Okay, I’m sorry, please come back. I promise to behave.”

“If you will pardon me for a minute.” Munk made a big show of standing, dusting himself off, and approaching his mate once more. “You promise?”

“Yes.”

“Then you will do exactly as I say.” Munk’s voice dropped to a low growl. “And no more talking until you’re finished.”

Alonzo nodded. Munk glanced over his shoulder at Cassandra.

“Are you alright with this?” His voice momentarily took on a tinge of concern.

“Of course, don’t stop on my account.” If they stopped she was probably going to die, she just knew it.

“Very well.” Munk nudged Alonzo’s legs apart with a foot. Automatically Alonzo spread his legs as wide as he could. “Now. Where were we?”

Alonzo leaned forward again so Munk could settle behind him once more, the tabby resting his hands on the black and white hips. Teasingly he drifted his touch closer. Automatically Alonzo bucked his hips upwards, hands flying down to touch himself.

“Stop that.”

“Wh-”

“No talking.” Munk nipped his neck. “You will not touch yourself until I say you can.”

It was amazing how a simple command could make a dignified cat such as Alonzo fall to pieces. With a quiet whimper he removed his hands from himself and settled for grasping Munk’s legs on either side of him. Tenderly Munk trailed his touch up and down Alonzo’s torso, his sides, his thighs, everywhere but where Alonzo wanted to be touched.

To his credit Alonzo stayed completely silent, occasionally mouthing a silent plea when Munk’s wandering touch lingered just out of reach. 

“You’re behaving very well.” Munk purred in his ear, nipping his neck again. 

Alonzo choked back a moan and rested his head against his lover’s shoulder, completely and unashamedly wrecked with such simple touches. Cassandra could see him shivering in delight.

“I wonder how long I could keep you like this.” Munk murmured. “Maybe all night? Could you last that long?”

Alonzo managed to give him a very offended look, prompting the tom to laugh.

“That’s a bit cruel, I understand. You have been unusually patient so far.” Munk stopped his teasing touches. “You may touch yourself now-”

Immediately Alonzo started stroking himself again, only to be stilled by Munk’s hands. 

“Slowly.” He warned. “You deserve to be taken care of.”

Alonzo whimpered as Munk slowly guided his hands up and down as he continued to whisper praises in his ear. It was too quiet for Cassandra to hear but she could see the obvious effect it was having on the tom.

“Tell me when you’re close.” Munk said, a little louder this time. “You may speak then.”

Alonzo’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he jerked his head forward in a nod. It didn’t take long for him to reach his peak, not with Munk guiding him and holding him close.

“I’m- I’m-” He panted, hunching forward.

“Show me.” Munk bit his neck again.

Alonzo threw his head back, hips bucking wildly into their hands, and he came with a long, drawn out moan. It took a good while for him to come down, hips stuttering as Munk held him tightly.

“I… I….” Dazedly he slumped bonelessly against Munk.

“I know.” Munk nuzzled him lovingly.

Cassandra took the opportunity to slink away while they were occupied with one another.


	7. Alonzostrap: Thundersmut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Alonzo/Munkustrap
> 
> Prompt: Thunderstorm smut, or as I like to call it, Thundersmut

The storm had come in from nowhere or so it seemed. One moment it was bright and sunny and the next the sky was black with storm clouds and the junkyard was suddenly drenched in a tremendous downpour. As always Munkustrap had a plan and was halfway done with corralling everyone to safety before Alonzo even had time to wake from his nap and figure out what was going on. By the time he and his mate had made it back to their den they were both soaked and shivering.

“Well.” Alonzo resisted the urge to shake himself like a dog. “That was horrible.”

“Are you alright?” Munk did his best not to drip water all over their bed as he started to dry himself.

“Fine. Just wet.” Thankfully they had a towel handy. Soon enough they were elevated to ‘moderately damp’ instead of ‘drowned rat’. 

Thunder rolled in the distance. Munk’s eyes automatically drifted outside.

“Everyone is safe.” Alonzo assured him, already anticipating what the Jellicle Protector was about to say. “There’s no one left that needs rescuing.”

“Maybe I should do one last patrol just to be sure-”

“In what? A boat?”

“No, but-”

“Munkustrap, I will not allow you to go back out there and swim everyone to safety, not after you’ve already made the rounds.” Alonzo, now mostly dry, gently placed his fingers under Munk’s chin and turned his head back towards the den. “There’s no one left to save.”

“That sounds rather ominous.”

“It was supposed to be comforting.”

“Sorry, I know, but I just….”

“I understand. Here.” Alonzo planted a small kiss on his lips before grabbing a corner of the towel and helping Munk dry his fur. “Looks like we might be in here for a while.”

“Mmm.” Munk hummed in agreement and leaned his head forward. Alonzo took great care to ensure that every stripe was thoroughly dried, following the rough motions of the towel with a gentle caress and massage of his fingers. The poor tabby’s back was a mess of knots, no doubt from the constant stress he was under, and while Alonzo tried to be gentle his massaging elicited small grunts of pain from his mate.

“Sorry.” Alonzo murmured, voice barely heard over the rain hitting the roof of their den. “Am I hurting you?”

“No.” Munk shifted a little. “Not at all. Please, ah, please continue.”

It did not escape his notice that Munk was aimlessly grasping the fur on his thighs as if trying to keep his hands from touching something else. Without a word Alonzo slid closer to Munk, settling down with his chest against the tom’s back and placing his legs on either side of him. As expected the position elicited a soft intake of breath, just audible over the thunder that was rolling closer. Automatically Munk dipped his head back to rest on Alonzo’s shoulder.

“I see that you’re enjoying this.” Alonzo whispered in his ear as he massaged. 

“Of course.” Munk breathed.

“Think you’re going to stay a little longer instead of running back out in the rain?”

“I might be able to think of a small reason to stay.”

“Excuse me but there is nothing small about it.” Alonzo gently nipped Munk’s neck.

“Apologies.” Munk’s hands rested on Alonzo’s thighs, fingers gripping the black and white fur as Alonzo continued to tease him with his teeth. 

“I’ll forgive you.” He let his hands wander a little further south. “Oh, you are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Your technique is very good.” Munk’s hips started to move up and down of their own accord. “I-”

Whatever Munk was about to say was drowned out by an ear splitting crash of thunder from overhead. Both toms stiffened against each other. Surprisingly the mood did not pass. If anything the adrenaline from the storm added to the anticipation of what was to come.

“Do you-” This time it was Alonzo’s words that were interrupted, but instead of the thunder it was by Munkustrap, who had turned around and was now kissing him with as much force as the storm building up outside.

With familiar motions Munk pushed a very willing Alonzo down on all fours, bending over him and burying his face in between his shoulders, one hand wandering over his chest while the other firmly grasped his dick. Such contact was unexpected but not unwarranted, causing Alonzo to buck up against the tabby above him.

“We don’t have to be quiet this time.” Munk’s words were nearly lost in the howling of the wind outside. 

It took a minute for Alonzo to realize what was spoken, for every time Munk moved his hand against him he was lost in a haze of rolling pleasure. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered that they had to be quiet for some unfathomable reason, maybe because their den was awfully close to the main part of the junkyard, maybe because they had a reputation of being respectful and calm and composed and- and-

and if Munk didn’t fuck him right now he was going to scream-

“I know.” Munk had read his mind. “You don’t have to hold back.”

With that said Munk quickly got to work on prepping him, using his fingers and tongue and doing wonderful, agonizingly slow things to him that already had him whimpering and groaning and babbling in an incoherent mess. Sure, he was saying words, loud words, but they were drowned out by the rain.

“Ready?” Munk ran his hands up Alonzo’s back to rest of his shoulders. All Alonzo could do was press his rear up against his lover insistently, tail curled up against Munk’s waist in a clear invitation. Thankfully Munk got the hint and obliged.

Every time Alonzo felt Munk enter him was as if he were experiencing the sensation for the first time. The heat from the tabby spread through him, sending a pleasurable wave up along his spine and down through his limbs. Bonelessly he fell forward, only to be caught by Munk’s arms and held tightly against his silver fur. 

In a familiar motion they began to move, having done this hundreds of times before, yet every time feeling as if they were just beginning to fall in love with each other all over again. The storm overhead crackled and thundered and did its best to drown out their gasps and moans. Nothing could stop them at this point, not even when the walls of their den rattled with the ferocity of the storm.

Alonzo wasn’t sure who was being louder, since both himself and Munk had been reduced to senseless panting and moaning, but it was satisfying to vocalize just how good he felt. Judging by the sounds Munk was making he was thoroughly enjoying himself as well.

“I’m- I-” Munk licked a path up the back of Alonzo’s neck and bit at the scruff a little. “I- I’m- oh, I’m so close, I-”

Alonzo answered the incoherent words with a prominent roll of his hips. Munk actually shouted at the motion, grasping any part of Alonzo’s fur that was in reach with his free hand and still somehow managing to stroke him off with the other. Feeling Munk pulse and twitch within him was enough for Alonzo to follow suit, echoing his mate’s shout with a loud cry of his own.

To top it all off the thunder crashed above them, thankfully drowning out their orgasmic cries that would definitely have been heard at the furthest reaches of the junkyard on any normal afternoon. Both of them trembled and slumped over onto the bed, panting heavily and listening to the rain as it started to peter off.

“Nngh.” Munk did not move away from Alonzo, merely tightening his arms around him and burying his face into his fur. “’s loud.”

“Mmph.” Alonzo replied, uncertain if the tom was referring to the storm or their lovemaking. 

Together they cuddled closer, neither wanting to go about cleaning up right away, content instead to share the moment and listen to the storm pass by above them.


	8. Tumblepounce: Oven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tumblebrutus/Pouncival
> 
> Prompt: By a friend on discord who thought it would be funny if these two were going at it in a very not too subtle spot in the junkyard and fell out into the open.

“Pounce, ugh, stop moving!”

“Just- that’s my foot!” Pounce wildly kicked out as Tumble wrestled him into place. “Hold on!”

“Once again I need to say that it was your idea to come in here.” Tumble stated, trying his best to get Pounce to sit still long enough so he could find his own place to get comfortable.

“Uh, no it wasn’t.”

“Yeah, doofus, it was.” The only place he could find to sit was on top of Pounce, who was now comfortably sprawled and taking up all the available floor space.

“No, you brute, it really wasn’t.”

“Yeah, you dork, I distinctly remember you saying, ‘Oh hey, Tumble, guess where a good place to make out would be? The dishwasher that nobody hangs out in.’ And then you dragged me in here.”

“Wow, you’re such an idiot.” Pounce punctuated his statement with a slightly aggressive bite to Tumble’s ear as Tumble settled in his lap. “Take a look around. Where are we?”

“Uh, the dishwasher?” Tumble asked, entirely too preoccupied with running his fingers through Pounce’s fur to take a look around at to where they had ended up. 

“No, this is the oven. The oven that you said would be a better place than the dishwasher.”

Tumble felt the realization wash over him in flush of embarrassment. “Oh. I did say that.”

“Yeah, you did, but I like it here better so whatever.” Pounce affectionately kissed Tumble’s nose. “So stop being crabby and start being grabby.”

“You have such a way with words.” Tumble sighed but obliged him, trailing his hands along Pounce’s striped sides. 

“I know you’re impressed, just say it.”

“I have some things I want to say but there are also things I want to do.”

Pounce made a questioning noise as Tumble made himself more comfortable in his lap. There was nowhere they needed to be for the day and this was the perfect opportunity to take full advantage of it. 

Sure, they normally mated at an almost frantic, uncontrollable pace, but today Tumble was going to try and take it slow. Or at least slower than usual. By shoving them both into a smaller space and literally sitting on Pounce he could at least keep their activities contained.

“Why’re we in here anyways?” Pounce asked as he planted his hands on Tumble’s ass and gave it a generous, thoughtful squeeze. “’s kinda close to the others, isn’t it? Munk’s probably right outside.”

“Does that bother you?”

“No. Just wondering- ooo, yeah, right there.” Pounce groaned as Tumble massaged the fur behind his ears. “Oh that feels so good.”

“See, the others would never suspect that we would be in here doing all this stuff so close to everything.” Tumble continued his massage all along Pounce’s head, causing the tom to lean forward and sigh into Tumble’s chest. “No one in their right mind would think we would be bold enough to mate right where we could get caught, so it’s the perfect place to be.”

“Mmmgnph.”

“The logic is flawless, you can’t question it.”

Pounce replied by resuming his groping and shifting his legs a bit so Tumble was flush up against him. Tumble continued to run his fingers through Pounce’s head fur while also lazily moving his hips back and forth. 

“We do need to be quiet though.” Tumble kissed Pounce’s ears one after the other.

“Sure.”

“I mean it, Munk could be right outside.”

“Are you trying to work me up or kill the mood?”

“I’m just trying to be- ah!” Tumble’s protest was cut off by a gasp of pleasure as Pounce grabbed him by the hips and pushed him down to add more pressure between them. 

Briefly his words were forgotten as they rubbed their bodies up against each other, the contact wonderfully warm and comforting and pleasurable. For once Pounce was being somewhat methodical as he used his hands to guide Tumble’s hips in a slow and steady rhythm. Tumble buried his fingers in the fur on either side of Pounce’s head and pulled him in for a long kiss.

Kissing Pounce had been, admittedly, a bit of an education. Neither of them were terribly experienced to begin with and their first attempts at making out were honestly terrible. With a bit of practice and a lot of communicative arguing they had figured it out along with other very important things.

“God I love you.” Pounce smiled a bit dazedly up at him, awash in a glow of giddy pleasure. 

Tumble tenderly kissed his smile. “I will never get tired of hearing you say that.”

Pounce responded by licking his cheek. “Nerd.”

“Nerd?”

“Yeah.” Briefly his eyes rolled in the back of his head as Tumble playfully nibbled his shoulder in retaliation. “You- ah- you get all- ah- dumb looking when you say stuff like that- oh, right there, ooooh yes.”

Tumble paid close attention to the hollow between Pounce’s shoulder and neck, alternating licking and biting the sensitive skin. As expected Pounce’s hips started bucking up against his own in a less rhythmic pace. Frantically Pounce shifted his shoulder, dislodging Tumble’s bite, and pulled him into another kiss. It was about as much as Tumble could handle and he found himself matching the increasingly frantic pace, both trying to stifle their moans as much as they could while losing themselves in the moment.

At some point the single last functioning cell in Tumble’s brain noted that the wall Pounce was leaning up against was starting to move. However, acting on this observation was impossible thanks to his impending orgasm, and with a final, ecstatic shove of his hips Tumble threw caution aside and let his body take over.

The world moved for them both. Unfortunately this was literally. Pounce jutted up against him with a pleasurable cry, hands holding Tumble’s hips in a death grip, and threw his head back against the side of the oven. 

With a loud bang the door to the oven flew open, sending them both tumbling head over heels out into the middle of the junkyard. Dazedly Tumble held on to Pounce, body shivering in orgasmic bliss, with his single brain cell trying to push through the haze of pleasure to alert them to the situation at hand.

“What.” The word was akin to having a bucket of ice water poured over them both.

Rapidly Tumble was aware of several important things. One, they were no longer hidden in the oven. Two, he and Pounce were covered in affectionate bite marks and fluids. Three… they had landed at Munkustrap’s feet, and he wasn’t alone. 

“Well, this is certainly a surprise.” Jennyanydots said, her voice as bracing as yet another cold bucket of water.

Tumble wanted to throw himself in a lake. Munk was bad enough but having Jenny there made it a thousand times worse.

“Wh… what are you doing here?” Pounce asked, still holding on to Tumble’s hips. It was no longer a tender gesture but more so he could use the tom as a shield if needed.

Munk looked pained. Jenny placed her hands on her hips in a truly terrifying pose.

“We were enjoying a nice peaceful morning until suddenly we heard an… unusual noise.” She said.

“Unusual.” Munk repeated.

“And so we decided to take a look, didn’t we?”

“Somewhat.”

“And what a surprise this is.”

“A surprise.” Munk tried to look stern but seemed to have trouble looking directly at them.

Tumble was sure he couldn’t get any more red. Gingerly he climbed off of Pounce, wincing as their fur stuck together. Pounce stayed horizontal. It was his only defense.

“Well, as much as I am glad to see that you two are enjoying each other-”

“Jenny, don’t say it like that.” Munk sighed.

“You two are in need of some serious education.”

More terrified words had never been uttered in the history of the Jellicles. As one both Tumble and Pounce shot to their feet and took off across the junkyard, neither prepared nor willing to sit through one of her legendary lectures. There were diagrams. There were demonstrations. Jenny was a queen who prided herself on thoroughly educating the masses in the practices of safe mating, no matter how reluctant or horrified her pupils reacted.

“Hey, guess where we are.” Pounce said once the two toms had found a place to hide.

“What?”

“The dishwasher. Which, if you recall, is where I wanted to go in the first place.”

“Please shut up.” Tumble groaned.

“Make me.” It was impossible to resist such a challenge. 

With a grin Tumble tackled Pounce into a loving headlock, knowing that it was only a matter of time before they ended up right back where they started.


	9. Tugger/Plato: Fill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Plato/ Tugger
> 
> Prompt: A friend wanted to see Plato wanting to be filled by Tugger and who am I to deny a friend in need

It had started with the usual. Watching Tugger do his thing, watching the tom with the most respectable gaze Plato could muster while mentally imagining being on the receiving end of those hip thrusts, feeling Tugger’s hands on his hips while being pounded until he screamed, all while sitting quietly and hoping that no one noticed how hot and bothered he grew with each passing minute.

Tugger had noticed something and had pulled him aside, his touch gentle but nearly sending Plato’s oversensitive body into orbit. The conversation had already been forgotten but somehow he had wound up at Tugger’s den (for privacy, probably) and then Tugger was asking him why he was so quiet and there was no way out.

So of course Plato had to admit what was on his mind. It wasn’t as if he could lie to Tugger’s face about wanting to be fucked by him. The nerves were about to eat him alive and all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and hide forever while Tugger convinced everyone to banish him from the junkyard. 

Yet… that did not happen. Tugger had invited him to stay. And here they were.

“So….” Tugger asked, lounging on the bed and giving Plato a welcoming grin. “How long have you been interested? I’ll have to admit I kind of had an idea you were into me.”

“Well, uh….” Since Plato first saw Tugger saunter into the junkyard, really, but the words died in his throat as his nerves kicked it into high gear. He was horny and hesitant and nervous and none of this was helping him get into the mood.

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m flattered, really.” Tugger patted the space next to him. “Why don’t you come over here?”

“I… If you don’t want to do… uh, anything with me, that’s fine. I understand. I don’t know why I said anything really-”

“Plato.” Tugger’s voice was a little more firm this time. “I meant it when I said I was interested in you.”

“Okay.” Plato took a deep breath and tried to push the doubt far into the back of his mind.

“Come here.” Tugger gestured again. This time Plato sat next to him, eyes immediately roving over the muscles moving under Tugger’s fur.

“Thanks.”

“We haven’t even done anything yet, but you’re welcome.” Tugger laughed. “Now. What can I do for you?”

“Fill me.” There went his words again without stopping by his brain to check in first. 

Tugger blinked. “Well.”

“I mean… uh, we can just talk.” Plato was just about ready to run away, his long legs could probably carry him halfway across the junkyard before Tugger caught up to him so long as he got a head start, and then it was just a matter of finding a new place to live-

“Plato. Come back.” Tugger placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t run away.”

“Ok.” How could Tugger be interested in him if every other thought took him away on a perilous train of self doubt?

“Look, how about we start with the usual and go from there.” Tugger suggested. “Have you done anything like this before?”

“Well… not exactly. No, that’s wrong. I mean, I haven’t been with Victoria if that’s what you’re asking.” Plato let his mouth run a little as he started to trace his fingers through Tugger’s mane. “But, uh, I’ve been with a tom before. In that way. So I know what I’m asking.”

“Really?” Tugger asked.

“Yeah. Um, it was a while ago.” His heart was pounding, his fingers itching to go further and explore. “But… but that doesn’t matter now.”

“I suppose not.” Tugger mused, shifting a little and giving Plato a look.

That was all he needed. Plato immediately climbed up into his lap and kissed him, some part of his mind surprised at his tenacity but mainly overwhelmed with the desire to be thoroughly fucked by the tom beneath him. Every part of his body was on fire and he needed a release before his self doubt and worry caught up with him and ruined the moment like it always did.

“Whoa, hang on.” Tugger grabbed him by the hips and held him still. “We can take our time-”

“No.” Plato panted and bunched his fists into Tugger’s mane. “I can’t wait. I need you. Now. No more waiting.”

Already he was painfully hard and shivering, rubbing up against Tugger’s stomach in half crazed desperation as Tugger obliged and moved a hand towards his rear. 

“I appreciate how excited you are but we need to do a little prep before we do anything.” Tugger’s free hand pet the back of Plato’s head.

“Ngh.” Impatience won out and Plato bore down on Tugger’s fingers without hesitation, body shuddering at the overwhelming stretch they caused. 

“Okay, maybe this will go a little faster than planned.” Tugger muttered. “You really are determined, aren’t you?”

“Fuck. Me.” Plato ground out, body trembling.

It seemed that Tugger was taking his sweet time in prepping him, fingering him slowly to the point where Plato was certain he was going to lose his mind in a half crazed state of pleasure. The motions were definitely doing something for Tugger as well judging by the quiet groans Tugger made every time Plato bore down on his fingers.

“R- ready?” Tugger finally asked.

“Please.” Plato whined as Tugger removed his fingers. “Please.”

“Just take it slow. Don’t try to take it all at once.” 

As soon as the tip of Tugger’s cock touched him Plato dug in his claws and bucked his hips downwards, desperate to be completely filled. Slowly Tugger slid into him, inch by inch, and with a strangled noise Plato spread his legs a little wider and let gravity pull him downwards. 

“Ever- Everlasting.” Tugger groaned, holding on to Plato’s hips to help guide him down. “You’re… incredible.”

There was no room left in Plato’s mind for doubt. All he could focus on was how completely Tugger filled him, the feeling of having Tugger’s cock inside him, and the anticipation of feeling Tugger twitch and pulse and throb when he eventually came.

Tugger wasn’t moving, apparently waiting for Plato to take the lead, so with a deep breath Plato gave an experimental roll of his hips. Wonderful fire coursed through his body at the motion, the heat flushing over his skin and making him overly sensitive. Every place Tugger touched him would make him roll his hips, thus making Tugger groan and squirm under him, once more reminding him just how full he felt. 

There was no graceful rhythm to their motions. Pure instinct guided him as Plato ground down against Tugger, hoping that if he spread his legs further, maybe arched his back a little, that he could get just a little more. 

“You- you really want it, huh.” Tugger panted. “What else do you want.”

“Everything.” Plato sighed. “I want all of you.”

“Pretty sure you have all of me.”

“Not yet.” With an aggressive swivel of his hips he watched Tugger’s eyes roll into the back of his head. “I want you to fill me. Give it to me.”

Tugger mouthed something but no words came out. Instead he reached up and pulled Plato forward to rest against his chest, the angle allowing Tugger to plant his feet on the bed and hold Plato in place.

“Please.” Plato whispered. “Please.”

Immediately Tugger began to pound him mercilessly, his hips thrusting faster than Plato could ever hope for, and with a cry of surprise all he could do was hold on while he was steadily being obliterated. Vaguely Plato was aware that he was talking, pleading and babbling and begging Tugger to give him what he truly wanted, all while trying to hold on until Tugger finished.

“Ngh, I’m- I’m-” Tugger groaned, hips pushing into Plato further as he came. 

Plato could feel the cock inside him throb as he was finally filled, and with a shudder against Tugger’s stomach he came as well. With a contented sigh he let himself go boneless on top of the tom, burying his face in the golden mane and squirming a little at the faint pulses of Tugger’s dick within him. 

“Hngh.” Tugger’s arms fell away as he went limp.


	10. Tumblepounce: 5 Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tumblebrutus/ Pouncival feat Etcetera
> 
> Prompt: Friend wanted to see 5 times Etcetera walked in on Pounce and Tumble. Based off of theTecklenburg production but all you need to know is that they all live in the same apartment complex.

Cettie could hear the noise of vigorous, passionate sex from down the hall. Thanks to the paper thin walls this was a usual occurrence and usually she could tune it out. This time, however, was impossible to ignore due the fact that the sounds were coming from Pounce and Tumble’s apartment. If what she thought was happening was really happening then she was about to win a substantial amount of money in her long running bet with Jemima.

She had to check it out. Quickly she threw on her shoes and hurried towards the apartment in question and put her ear up to the door. Yep, there were definite sounds of fucking from the other side of the door. Incredibly loud. Alarmingly loud. And they were growing steadily louder. 

“Good for them.” She whispered, not that she needed to since no one could possibly hear her over the noise. 

A couple doors down Plato and Victoria poked their heads out into the hallway. 

“Did it finally happen?” Victoria asked excitedly.

“What do you think?” Cettie asked.

“Damn.” Plato sighed. “I was thinking they’d wait at least until Christmas.”

“Pay up.” Victoria impatiently held her hand out. “I had before next Thursday.”

“Nice, I was next Friday.” Cettie gave her a high five.

“What are they even doing in there?” Plato muttered as he dug into his pocket. “Sounds like they’re trying to kill each other.”

“You don’t want to know.” Cettie headed back into her apartment, intending on putting on her headphones to drown them out. 

The next day she caught Tumble in the hallway, trying to fumble a bag of groceries in one arm while digging his keys out of his pocket with the other.

“Here, I’ll help.” She pulled her own key out of her pocket and opened the door for him.

“Thanks.” Tumble strode into the apartment, gesturing for her to follow him inside. “Uh, where did you get that key?”

“Pounce gave it to me when you two went on vacation a couple months ago.” Cettie followed him in and shut the door behind her.

“Why?”

“To feed your fish.”

“We don’t have any fish.”

“Well, you did at one point- WHAT THE HELL.” 

Both Cettie and Tumble turned to see a completely naked Pounce splayed out happily on the couch, lazily stroking himself off with a blissful smile. With every stroke he let out a small, pleasurable gasp of breath, abs tightening as he drew closer and closer to finishing. It wasn’t even apparent if he had noticed Cettie because his eyes were fixed firmly on Tumble.

“Hey, remember- remember what we did last night with our- hnnnh- hands and stuff?” Pounce grinned. “Let’s do it again.”

“Dude, we have company.” Tumble said, face turning slightly pink.

“Huh?” Pounce’s eyes snapped to her. “Uh…. Hi, Cettie.”

“Please put something on.”

Tumble quickly grabbed a blanket from the floor and threw it over Pounce’s body.

“You know, you two were really loud last night.” Cettie said to the wall as Pounce hurriedly covered himself. “We could hear you from down the hall.”

“What?” Tumble asked. “How?”

“We were so quiet!” Pounce exclaimed.

“Yeah, uh, you weren’t. Plato and Vicki heard you too.”

“Shit, I- hold on.” Tumble walked over to the tv and turned it on. Immediately they were all blasted with the images and sounds of passionate gay fucking. It was unmistakably the same sound the whole apartment had been serenaded with the night before. 

“Ooooooh I remember th- at.” Pounce moaned, hands disappearing under the blanket. “Tumble, we need-”

“YOU NEED TO STOP DOING THAT WHILE I’M HERE.” Cettie yelled. “AND TURN DOWN YOUR GODDAMN TV NEXT TIME.” 

*****

“Hey guys, is anyone here?” Slowly Cettie opened the door. It was dead silent in the apartment. “Hello?”

Both pairs of shoes were by the door and she could see their keys on the table so they had to be home. However it was far too quiet for her liking. It was the kind of quiet produced when someone is trying too hard to be quiet. Carefully she padded across the floor, keeping her footsteps light, trying not to make a sound as she searched for her friends.

“Hnnnh.”

“Pounce, you have to be quiet.”

“Hnnh- I’m- I’m trying-” Pounce’s voice was a muffled whimper.

“Do you- hah- you want the neighbors to hear us?”

Quietly Cettie crept down the hall towards the noise and peeked into the bedroom.

Pounce was flat on his back on the bed wearing nothing but Tumble’s hoodie as Tumble fucked him with slow, lazy movements. Each thrust was carefully controlled, as if Tumble was afraid of breaking the tom beneath him, and each time he pushed into Pounce the tom let out another whimper. Cettie could see that he was biting into the sleeve of his hoodie to keep quiet.

“Tum-bleeee-” Pounce whined. “Faster.”

“I can’t, they’ll hear us.” Tumble bit his lip to stifle a low groan of pleasure. “Mmm gotta be quiet, don’t want Cettie to yell at us again….”

Slowly he trailed off as he caught sight of Cettie staring at them. Pounce leaned around him to look at her, still biting on to the hoodie.

“Hi, Cettie.” Tumble said, legs twitching a bit as he tried to keep from continuing. “Um, what are you doing-”

“YOU ASKED ME TO DROP OFF YOUR SHIT FIVE MINUTES AGO.”

“Oh, uh, did I do th-”

“YES.”

“Well, hah, uh, thanks.” Pounce let his arm fall away from his mouth. “Didja… didja hear us?”

“Everlasting Cat you two are gonna kill me one day.”

*****

It was a gamble to check in on the two down the hall but Cettie really needed some sugar for her cake and didn’t want to make a trip to the store, not when she knew that Tumble and Pounce would have some that they would be willing to part with. Hesitantly she knocked on the door.

“Come.” Tumble said, voice loud and commanding. “Now.”

Well, couldn’t argue with that. Cettie fiddled with the handle but found it locked. Luckily she had her key. 

Pounce’s back was to the door when she walked in. The first thing she noticed was that he was not wearing clothes. The second thing she noticed was that he was standing in front of Tumble, who was kneeling at his feet and looking up at him with some serious bedroom eyes. The third thing she noticed was that Pounce was holding on to the back of the couch for stability with one hand and vigorously jerking himself off with the other.

Briefly she wondered just how he was managing to stand when he gasped and started to groan.

“Oh, no-” It was too late. She could only watch as Pounce had an incredible orgasm, cock twitching and sending thick ropes of cum all over Tumble’s face.

Tumble closed his eyes and took it, angling his head so he could be covered. His hands lovingly stroked Pounce’s trembling thighs, traveling up his body as Pounce slowly sank to his knees in a daze. They wound up with Pounce curled up in Tumble’s lap, his head resting underneath Tumble’s stained face. It would have been a lovely picture had Cettie not just witnessed the eruption seconds before.

Then, to her horror, Tumble’s ears turned towards her.

“Shit.” He said.

“REALLY GUYS?” Cettie yelled. “YOU TOLD ME TO COME IN.”

Tumble blindly reached around until he found Pounce’s shirt and did his best to wipe his face. Pounce was of no help, still in a bit of a daze with a stupid smile on his face.

“I didn’t tell you to come in.”

“YOU SAID COME NOW.”

“That wasn’t to you, that was for Pounce.” The words were so plainly spoken and Cettie hated them so much.

Angrily she threw open the cupboard, grabbed the bag of sugar, and left them to their own devices. 

*****

can you bring over the shrek dvd in like thirty minutes we want to watch it

The text had been innocent enough. Cettie had no reason to think that it was a setup. Of course, with her luck anything would have eventually turned out how it did. The universe seemed really invested on her walking in on Tumble and Pounce every chance it got. So when she opened the door and saw Pounce sitting on the couch with Tumble’s face between his legs she should not have been surprise. 

Yet here she was. And there Pounce went, moaning and writhing and bucking up his hips into Tumble’s mouth in yet another incredible orgasm. Really, if Cettie had been expecting it she would have been impressed. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head and everything.

“Fuck.” Pounce gasped, stroking Tumble’s ears with one hand and running his other hand over his face. “I… fuck.”

Tumble did not raise his head. Instead he did something that made Pounce throw his head back and groan long and deep. 

“Tuuuumbleeee.” Pounce had tears in his eyes. His hands scrabbled for something to hold on to as he started to buck his hips again.

Tumble’s hands pressed down on Pounce’s thighs to hold him down as the tom uncontrollably twitched in his mouth. Cettie stared as Pounce was brought into another orgasm, the tom uttering an unintelligible stream of curses and words while Tumble held on tightly.

Finally the performance was over. Tumble finally pulled his head away and visibly swallowed.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT.” Cettie threw the Shrek DVD at the back of Pounce’s head. He didn’t even move.

“Cettie?” Tumble kept a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. “It hasn’t been a half hour.”

“YEAH IT HAS YOU IDIOT.”

Tumble fumbled around in his pocket for his phone. “Oh.”

“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING.”

“We were playing truth or dare.” Pounce said once he finally caught his breath. “I dared Tumble to swallow since he normally doesn’t-”

“I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH.”

“Didn’t get it all this time.” Tumble muttered as he tried to clean up the mess on the floor.

“Heh.” Pounce laced his arms behind his head. “Dare you to do it again.”

“YOU JUST-” Cettie waved her arms around in frustration. “YOU JUST CAME. TWICE.”

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Tumble asked from the kitchen as he hunted for a towel. “Pounce has this legendary ability where he can orgasm more than-”

“THAT’S ENOUGH.” Cettie picked up a sweatshirt from a nearby chair and threw it at him. “CLEAN UP AND SHUT UP AND WATCH YOUR STUPID MOVIE.”

“You want to join-”

Cettie slammed the door before he could finish.

*****

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW.”

“Um.” Pounce had the audacity to stare her directly in the eye as he was bent over Tumble’s back. “Playing Twister-”

“YOU ARE INSIDE TUMBLEBRUTUS I CAN SEE YOU.”

“Well we were playing Twister.” Pounce insisted. Sure enough under Tumble’s trembling body she could clearly see the multicolored mat. “But then Tumble spun blue and I had to reach over and then well, one thing-”

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY ONE THING LED TO ANOTHER.”

Pounce shut up and drummed his fingers on Tumble’s hips. Tumble groaned and pushed back against Pounce insistently, his back arching as he hid his face in his arms.

“Cettie, please.” Tumble’s voice was low. “Just- just stop coming in.”

“YOU ASKED ME TO BRING BACK THE SUGAR I BORROWED.”

Tumble raised his head a little to give her a very pained look.

“Oh, my bad.” Pounce said as he comfortingly stroked Tumble’s back. “I did ask that, didn’t I? Kinda forgot.”

“I’m going to kill everyone in this room if I am not properly fucked in the next five seconds.” Tumble growled.

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH FIRST IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS.” Cettie screamed. “WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS.”

“I’m sorry, we don’t mean to.” Pounce said, inching his hips forward a little and reaching under Tumble’s front.

“STOP FUCKING TUMBLE WHILE I’M TALKING TO YOU.”

“Sorry.” Pounce stopped moving but did not remove his hand.

Tumble moaned in reply.

“I mean, it just… happens. We lose track of time.” Pounce shrugged. “Dunno what to tell you.”

“I am never coming in here again.” Cettie pointed at them both. “Unless you two open the door for me and I can see that you both have clothes on.”

“Got it.” Pounce nodded.

“Two seconds.” Tumble said through gritted teeth.

“Everlasting you two are going to be the death of me.” Cettie turned and opened the door. 

Pounce did not reply but did something that made Tumble gasp and groan. “Hah, I win.” 

“You two are hopeless.” Cettie muttered as she closed the door behind her. As soon as the door closed she looked down to realize she had not dropped off the sugar as promised. “Son of a bitch.”


End file.
